Silly Dilly
by mayeka-yuki
Summary: Sendoh is transfeering to another school,he was recently heartbroken because of a girl back then,while transferring into the new school he meets another girl..who just might capture his heart,but does he has the strenght to love again?


Bumbum  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own slam dunk nor any of it's characters I only own my OC's Blanche and Kaye Pairing: Blanche my OCXSendoh  
  
Blanche's POV: Oh!waking up early in the morning sure makes me grumpy,I wish I could just lie in bed all day and sleep.not bothering what my boring old teachers are saying during class,damn!I hate to study,I'm too lazy for that.I could hear a tiny tap in my door and I knew who it was my dear old mother coming to wake me up even further "Blanche!wake up or you'll going to be late"she says.Huh?how can that be?I never get late,I'm always punctual.oh well enough of this or she might blow a fuse.I stand up and stretch myself then reaching under my bed searching for my dusty pair of slippers. I quickly wear them and headed down towards the dining table where my 3 naughty brothers are together with my mom,dad and my sister clowie. "Ohayou oka- san,otto-san"I said in a rather low tone because of my sleepiness. They just smiled and motioned for me to sit down and join them for breakfast,once I sat sown I looked at the plates hoping that something was good enough to eat anyway.I was happily eating my meal when suddenly Janro and Judes were arguing for the last bowl of rice,they were fighting over it.When suddenly both of them clumsily let go of the bowl and all the rice was splattered on to my head. "Uh-oh"I could hear Judes whisper.My nerves twitched and I becmae crazy.. "why you!~"I growled and chased my brother's around.As I was running around I didn't know that the floor was wet so I slipped and landed flat on my butt,talk about the worst morning ever waking up into.My mother helped my up,I could see my brother trying to control their laughter,Ugh!I hate them!.I decided to take a shower then head towards the school,the school was just a few blocks away from my house so I decided to walk.  
  
Once inside the school,a shadow was behind me.a pretty familiar shadow if you would ask me. "Blanchiepoo!hello!" a very genki brown-haired girl appeared.It was my friend Kaika. "Ohayou Kaika-san!" I greeted her. She just smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me along and running faster. "Where are we going" I ask. She didn't reply and just kept on running,then she suddenly stopped running and turned to me "Here we are" she said between her pants. I looked into a room which she had brought me in 'The Principal's Office',I was suddenly nervous..why was I being sent to the principal's office? 'did they found out that I kept throwing my trash in a secret hole behind my seat?' I thought nervously.My palms were beginning to sweat and my knees began to tremble with fear when suddenly the door opened widely and there stood the principal. "Come in Ms.Hatcher an please have a seat" she strictly said.Without complaint I quietly sat down the chair and waited on what the principal has to say, she looked so very strict as usual but her face was so serious as if she was furious about something and that made Blanche even more afraid. "Ms.Hatcher do you know why you are here?"the principal said,I just managed to shake my head to answer no. She called upon her Secretary "Juliet send him in" she said, and with that a tall guy with tall spikey black hair entered. "Good morning madam"he politely said and bowed down to us. "Ms.Hatcher I would like you to meet Mr.Sendoh Akira,he is our new transfer student from Ryonan.he decided to study here at Shohoku and I know you being the Chairman of the school I know you wouldn't mind giving him a tour around the campus" she said. I made a fake smile and nodded. "Very well, I leave him to you today.you two may leave now"she said again.With that me and the tall-haired guy stepped out of the principal's office and managed to breath out together,we both looked at each other and laughed since we both did the same thing. "Boy your principal can seemso scary at time ne?"he asked me first.I smiled "Yah she does but she's not all that bad but once you make her angry she can do a lot of mean things too"I replied.I fixed myself up since my shirt got so crumpled up,I looked up at the guy "Shall we go?I ask him,he simply nodded and we were off.  
  
Author's notes: Hello minna!hehehe ogenki desu ka?well please read and review this one and tell me what you think.thank!mwuah :* love you! 


End file.
